Canciones Para Bella
by MariellaWaldorf
Summary: Bella tiene un problema: Ama a su Edward, pero no puede evitar sentirse atraída por aquel descnocido.¿Bastará una noche loca junto a él para disipar dudas? Y parece ser que a Edward le pasa lo mismo!Mentiras, pasión, amor y más. 18.BxE.TH.UA.OCc.TPrjas
1. Supernenas, rosas & cafés

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de la novela Canciones Para Paula de Angel Casas Curier Pozo, publicada en Tuenti por dicho autor.**

**Canciones para Bella.**

**Capítulo 1**

_Seis de la tarde de un día de marzo._

Mira de nuevo su reloj y se sopla el flequillo. Vistazo a un lado, a otro. Nada. Ni rastro de la flor roja.

Dos días antes.

Él. "Llevaré una rosa roja para que sepas quien soy".

Ella. "¿Una rosa roja? ¡Qué clásico!"

Él. "Ya sabes que lo soy".

Ella. "Yo llevaré una mochila fucsia de las Supernenas".

Él. "¡Qué infantil eres!"

Ella. "Ya sabes que lo soy".

Seis y cuarto de la tarde de un día de marzo.

"_Será capullo. Si al final resulta que éstas van a tener razón."_

Bella mira de nuevo su reloj. Suspira. Se ajusta la falda que se ha comprado expresamente para la cita. También ropa interior nueva, aunque no cree que la cosa dé para tanto. Da pequeños golpecitos con el tacón en el suelo. Empieza a estar realmente enfadada.

Un día antes.

Ella. "¿Estás seguro de lo que vamos a hacer?

Él. "No. Pero tenemos que hacerlo."

Ella. "Como no aparezcas..."

Él. "Apareceré."

_Seis y media de la tarde de un día de marzo._

Bella se resigna. Si al menos le hubiese dado el móvil... Se pone la mano en la frente. Está acalorada y eso que allí hace un frío que pela. No puede creerse que él no se haya presentado. Vuelve a mirar a todas partes en busca de una flor roja.

Nada.

"Eres un capullo", dice en alto pero no lo suficiente como para que alguien la oiga.

La noche anterior.

Él. "Te quiero"

Ella. "TQ"

_Seis y treinta y seis de la tarde de un día de marzo._

Bella se ha cansado de esperar. Tiene calor. Tiene frío. Saca una goma de uno de los bolsillos de la mochila de las Supernenas y se coge una cola. Se había alisado el pelo para la ocasión. Ahora ya le da igual. Aquel capullo no se ha presentado. "Capullo".

"¿Y ahora?" Es pronto para volver a casa y por nada del mundo quiere estar cerca de su PC. Necesita un buen café con el que aliviar las penas.

Justo enfrente ve un Starbucks. Camina hacia el paso de cebra para cruzar la calle haciendo mil y una muecas de fastidio. Mientras espera que el muñequito del semáforo se ponga en verde, recuerda la conversación con sus amigas en el instituto.

_Ese mismo día por la mañana._

_Bella. "A las cinco y media"_

_Angela. "Tía. No me lo puedo creer. ¿De verdad que has quedado con ese tío?"_

_Alice. "¡Qué fuerte me parece!"_

_Bella. "Creo que es el momento de que por fin nos conozcamos"._

_Rosalie. "Pero si ni siquiera os habéis visto en foto"._

_Bella. "Ya lo sé. Pero me gusta. Yo a él le gusto. No necesitamos fotos."_

_Alice. "¿Y si es un enfermo? Un depravado sexual de ésos."_

_Rosalie. "Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría encontrar, eh Diana. Un loco que ande todo el día pensando en el sexo"._

_Todas ríen menos Diana que intenta dar un tortazo a Miriam, pero hábilmente ésta lo esquiva._

_Angela. "¿Y si no se presenta?"._

_Bella. "Se presentará"._

_Rosalie. "Puede que no"._

_Alice. "Puede que no"._

_Bella. "¡¡¡¡ Os digo que sí!!!!"_

_Profesor de matemáticas. "Señorita Swan, sé que le entusiasman las derivadas. Pero haga usted el favor de contenerse un poco en clase. Y ahora, ¿puede usted salir a la pizarra a ilustrarnos con su sapiencia?"_

_La conversación termina y ahora todas ríen menos Bella que de mala gana se levanta y se dirige al encerado._

_Seis y cuarenta de la tarde de un día de marzo._

Bella abre la puerta del Starbucks. No hay nadie haciendo cola. Un chico calvo y delgado con barbita le atiende con una bonita sonrisa. La chica pide un Caramel Machiatto, una especialidad con caramelo y vainilla. Paga y sube a la planta de arriba a tratar de poner un poco de orden en su desordenada cabeza.

La sala está prácticamente vacía. Una parejita tontea en un sillón cerca de uno de los grandes ventanales que dan a la calle. Bella los mira de reojo.

"_Que mala pata, han cogido el mejor sitio."_

Cerca de la pareja hay otro sillón que le satisface, pero lo descarta al encontrarse demasiado cerca de aquellos novios. No es plan molestarles.

Así que finalmente se decanta por un lugar alejado y esquinado, cerca de otra ventana, pero con menos luz y peor vista.

Bella mira el tráfico de la ciudad. Pensativa. Está triste. Realmente, pensaba que él se presentaría. Dos meses hablando cada día, contándose cosas, riendo, casi enamorándose y a la hora de la verdad, él había sido un cobarde. O quizás no era lo que decía ser y finalmente ha dado por concluida la relación.

No, no puede ser. Eso no puede ser.

Bella da un sorbo a su Caramel Machiatto. Inevitablemente se mancha los labios y le deja una especie de bigotillo espumoso bajo la nariz. Intenta llegar con la lengua pero es inútil. El caramelo ha hecho de las suyas.

"_Mierda, no he cogido servilletas y paso de cruzarme delante de esos dos otra vez"._

Mira en la mochila de las Supernenas, pero no encuentra pañuelos de papel.

Suspira. Saca el libro que llevaba dentro y lo coloca sobre la mesa para continuar su rastreo con menos obstáculos. Nada. Y vuelve a suspirar.

Durante la exploración mochilera, un chico ha entrado en la sala y se ha sentado justo en el sillón que está enfrente de Bella.

En el tercer suspiro, al levantar la cabeza, la chica lo ve. La está mirando. Es guapo. Le sonríe. Paula recuerda que aún está manchada y disimuladamente arroja el libro al suelo. Cuando se agacha para recogerlo, aprovecha y con la mano se limpia la boca, los labios, hasta se frota la nariz por si acaso. Salvada.

Pero de repente su rostro bajo la mesa se topa con el rostro del chico guapo que se ha acercado y está agachado junto a Paula. Sin decir nada, el joven saca un pañuelo de papel de un paquete que llevaba en el bolsillo y se lo da.

- Toma – le dice ofreciéndole el clínex con una amplia sonrisa. Una sonrisa maravillosa, piensa Bella-. Aunque igual ya no lo necesitas.

Bella se quiere morir al escuchar las palabras del joven guapo de la sonrisa maravillosa. Se muere de vergüenza. Sus mejillas enrojecen y al incorporarse con el libro en la mano se da un cabezazo contra la mesa.

- Ay.

- ¿Te has hecho daño?

- No.- Bella ve al chico de pie. Es bastante alto. Lleva una camiseta rosa y unos pantalones vaqueros azules muy gastados. Sus ojos muy grandes y castaños y su pelo un poco más largo que lo que a ella le hubiese gustado que lo llevara. Pero es realmente guapo-. Y tampoco necesito tu pañuelo.

El joven sonríe y se guarda el pañuelo en el bolsillo.

- Muy bien. Me vuelvo a mi sitio.

Bella agacha la mirada y espera a que el desconocido se siente de nuevo. Cuando intuye que el joven está otra vez sentado levanta un poco la vista para comprobarlo. Así es.

"_Qué guapo es... Basta, ¿en que estás pensando Bella?"_

Un leve dolor donde se ha dado el golpe le devuelve a la realidad, pero al tocarse no nota ningún chichón. Menos mal. Lo que le faltaba.

"Hija, si es que tienes la cabeza muy dura", le suele decir su madre a menudo. Mira por donde y sin que valga de precedente, tiene que darle la razón.

Bella sonríe, por primera vez en toda la tarde. Da un nuevo sorbo a su bebida, esta vez con cuidado de no mancharse y abre el libro por la página donde unas horas antes lo había dejado.

_Perdona si te llamo amor de Federico Moccia_. La historia de una joven estudiante de diecisiete años y un publicista de treinta y seis que se enamoran. Bella no es una gran aficionada a la lectura, pero Rosalie le ha hablado tanto de este libro que finalmente decidió leerlo. Y le entusiasma. Le apasiona la madurez de Niki, la protagonista, sólo un año mayor que ella, y su capacidad para conquistar a un hombre mucho mayor como Alessandro. Sí. Ojalá ella algún día tuviera una historia de amor tan intensa como aquella, aunque le gustaría que el chico no fuese tan mayor, claro.

Entonces de nuevo le viene a la mente el plantón. Aquel capullo la ha dejado tirada.

"_Ufff"._

Casi sin querer, mira al sillón donde está el chico guapo de la sonrisa maravillosa. Esta vez él no la está mirando a ella.

"_No me lo puedo creer",_ se le escapa a la joven en voz alta.

El joven está leyendo. Prácticamente se encuentra por el final del libro. Bella inclina la cabeza para leer el título y estar segura de que no se equivoca: _Perdona si te llamo amor._

En esos momentos, el chico se da cuenta de que los ojos de Bella están puestos sobre él. La mira, luego la portada del libro, luego otra vez a ella y sonríe. Esa sonrisa maravillosa de nuevo.

- ¿Te está gustando?- le pregunta el joven, alzando un poco la voz.

"_Pues claro que me gusta, estúpido. Cómo no me iba a gustar esa sonrisa, si es la más bonita que he visto nunca". _Piensa ella.

- ¿Perdona?

- He visto antes cuando se te ha caído... bueno en realidad lo he visto cuando he llegado y estabas buscando en tu mochila, que estamos leyendo el mismo libro. Y te preguntaba que si te está gustando.

- Ah, eso. Sí. Sí que me está gustando.

- Es una bonita historia. Espera...

Entonces el joven se levanta del sillón, coge su bebida y el libro y se sienta al lado de Bella.

La chica, sorprendida, vuelve a ponerse colorada.

No es guapo. Es guapísimo.

- ¿Te importa? Es para no estar gritando todo el tiempo.

- No. Claro. Siéntate.

Pero justo en ese instante, "_Don´t stop de music_" de Rihana, suena con fuerza desde dentro de la mochila de las Supernenas.

Paula da un respingo y corre a buscar su teléfono móvil. Varios segundos después por fin da con él. Es Rosalie.

- Perdona, es una amiga – le dice en voz bajita al joven guapísimo que le vuelve a sonreír una vez más y le hace un gesto como de "_contesta, no te preocupes_". Se levanta y camina hacia otra parte de la sala. La joven pareja enamorada ya se ha ido.

- ¿Si?

- Cariño, ¿qué tal va la cosa? – pregunta rápidamente Rosalie al oír la voz de su amiga-. No molestamos, ¿verdad?

- ¿Molestamos? ¿La cosa?

- Sí. Estamos aquí Alice, Ang y yo reunidas. Espera. Decid algo chicas... - Un escandaloso "_hola_" seguido de un insulto amistoso, se oye al otro lado del móvil-. Ves, como te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti. ¿Qué tal va la cita?

"_Uff, la cita." _Ahora cae. Pero no tiene ganas de dar explicaciones a sus amigas ahora mismo y menos tener que darles la razón. Así que se ahorra decirles que aquel capullo no se ha presentado.

-Bien. Va bien "la cosa". Pero no puedo hablar ahora mismo. Estoy muy liada y...

- ¡¡¡Uhhh!!! Muy liada. Mmmm. Muac, muac, muac. Bueno no te molestamos más niña. Mañana queremos todos los detalles. Chicas colgamos. Despediros.- Y un sonoro "_adiós, te queremos_" seguido de otro improperio cariñoso dan por finalizada la conversación.

Bella cierra los ojos. Suspira. "_Están locas_". Y se dirige otra vez a su sillón.

Cuando regresa, el joven guapísimo está de pie. Lleva el libro bajo su brazo.

- Me tengo que ir. Se me ha hecho tardísimo. En diez minutos empiezo las clases.

"_Las clases. ¿Qué clases? ¿A estas horas?''_

- Encantado de conocerte. Espero que el final del libro te guste-. Y sin decir nada más el chico guapísimo de sonrisa maravillosa sale corriendo de la cafetería.

Bella entonces se vuelve a sentar. También ella se va. Tiene ganas de llegar a casa, tomar un buen baño relajante y olvidarse por un tiempo de su PC.

Coge el libro para guardarlo, pero percibe algo extraño. El separador no es el suyo y además está en la última página.

"_Ese idiota se ha equivocado de libro y se ha llevado el mío."_

Abre el libro por el final y arriba escrito con bolígrafo azul puede leer

"_jakesoñ_. _Por si quieres comentar el final del libro_".

Bella sonríe. Luego da una pequeña carcajada. Guarda el libro dentro de su mochila de las Supernenas. Y camina hacia las escaleras de la planta alta de aquel Starbucks sin poder evitar una sonrisa tonta.

"_Y el tío va y me dice que espera que el final del libro me guste. Qué capullo..."_

Pero hablando de capullos...

En ese momento, otro joven alto, guapo, de preciosa sonrisa, sube a toda velocidad las escaleras de la cafetería. Va tan deprisa que no ve a Bella y tropieza con ella. La chica da un culazo contra el suelo. El chico casi se cae sobre ella pero consigue saltarla y termina de rodillas justo detrás. De sus manos resbala una rosa roja.

Bella lo mira. Él la mira y sonríe al ver la mochila de las Supernenas en el suelo.

- Perdona por el retraso, amor. Encantado. Soy Edward

**xxxx**

**Espero que os haya gustado :)**

**Es una historia muy bonita y bastante larga, tiene unos 100 capitulos más o menos.**

**La demás historias las actualizaré en cuanto pueda, lo juro!! Perdón por el retraso chicas :D**

**xoxo**

**Meriis's Little Mind**


	2. Labios compartidos

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de la novela Canciones Para Paula de Angel Casas Curier Pozo, publicada en Tuenti por dicho autor.**

**Canciones Para Bella**

**Capítulo 2**

_Más o menos a esa hora en otro sitio de la ciudad._

También él mira el reloj. También él suspira. Pero sus motivos son otros.

Jasper está sentado en el suelo encima de una alfombra haciendo los deberes de matemáticas. De fondo suena una canción de Maná.

"_¿Cómo pudiera un pez nadar sin agua?_

_¿Cómo pudiera un ave volar sin alas?_

_¿Cómo pudiera la flor crecer sin tierra?_

_Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin ti."_

No puede evitar repetir la última frase. Y se le encoge el corazón. Y suspira. Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin ti.

Sí. Eso es lo que él querría. Poder vivir sin pensar en ella.

"_Céntrate Jasper... los deberes, las matemáticas, las notas... Pero así no puedo."_

Se levanta y pone en modo silencio el reproductor del PC. Le parece un sacrilegio cortar una canción de Maná, su grupo preferido, también el de ella, pero sino es imposible concentrarse.

Vuelve a la alfombra. A las dichosas matemáticas. Derivadas.

Concentración. Encoge las piernas situando la derecha sobre la izquierda. Hace movimientos de relajación con el cuello. Luego coloca sobre su cabeza el cuaderno de matemáticas. Hace equilibrio. No se cae. A continuación, pone sus manos a ambos lados de la sien y con los dedos índice y corazón comienza a frotársela suavemente, haciendo pequeños círculos. Cierra los ojos y de su boca sale un "_Ohmmmmm_" de cinco segundos. Luego otro "_Ohmmmmm", _éste un poco más largo. Y luego... se oye una tos desde la puerta de su habitación.

- Ejem. Ahora entiendo porque no tienes novia.

Su hermana sonríe y sus amigas no pueden evitar una pequeña carcajada detrás.

Jasper abre los ojos, descruza las piernas y se quita el cuaderno de la cabeza. Se ha puesto rojo como un tomate. Las mira nervioso y sólo espera que ella no esté allí.

Parece que no. Sólo es su hermana y dos de las pesadas de clase.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Decirte que nos vamos. Papá y mamá no están. Te quedas solo. A ver que haces eh.

La chica pone cara pícara y luego silba mirando hacia arriba.

- Pues que voy a hacer. Terminar este coñazo.

- ¿Estás con las derivadas? Luego me las pasas.

-¡Y a nosotras! – se oye en el pasillo.

Jasper mira a su hermana con indignación.

- ¿Por qué no te lo curras un poco? No me extraña que repitieras Cuarto. No te vale con que tu hermano te coja, sino que además quieres que te adelante. Debería darte vergüenza, Rose.

- No seas tonto. Si lo hice para estar en clase con estas petardas – se burla Rose, señalando a Alice y Angela. Y de improviso se lanza al suelo encima de su hermano pequeño.

- ¿Pero que haces? ¡Para de una vez!

Tirados en la alfombra, Rosalie no para de besuquear a Jasper.

- ¿Quién es el hermano más guapo y bueno del mundo mundial y del universo universal?

Las dos amigas detrás ríen sin parar al ver la cómica escena entre los hermanos.

- ¡Vale! ¡Basta! Luego te paso los deberes. Pero deja ya de hacer eso. Eres, eres...

- Increíble. ¿A que sí? – Y da un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Jasper-. ¡Guapo!- Luego se levanta, se coloca bien el escote, el pantalón y tras salir de la habitación, cierra la puerta.

Qué pesadilla compartir clase con ella. No sólo tenía que soportarla en casa sino que éste era el segundo año que encima también la veía a todas horas en el instituto. A Jasper no le hacía ninguna gracia. Para colmo de males su hermana se había convertido en la mejor amiga de...

"_Clavado en un bar_" suena desde encima del escritorio. ¿Ella? No puede ser. Nunca le llama. ¿Pero y si es ella?

Jasper se levanta con torpeza, resbalando, dándose con la pared, pero al fin llega al escritorio. Decepción.

Son sus padres.

- Dime mamá...

- Hijo, llegaremos tarde. Haceos vosotros la cena. Tenéis ahí varias cosas en el frigorífico.

- Sí mamá.

- Y dile a tu hermana que cene algo que siempre está con esas tonterías de la dieta.

- Sí mamá.

- Y que haga los deberes.

- Sí mamá.

- Y si pasa algo llámanos al móvil.

- Sí mamá.

- Y...

- Mamá – interrumpe Jasper-. ¿Todo esto no deberías decírselo a Rose que es la hermana mayor?

Su madre se queda callada al otro lado del móvil durante unos breves segundos.

- No – termina contestando con rotundidad-. Si pasa algo ya sabes... Un beso cariño. Te quiero.- Y su madre cuelga.

El chico mueve la cabeza de un lado para el otro y deja otra vez el móvil en el escritorio. Camina hacia el PC y vuelve a subir el volumen del reproductor. "_Cuando los ángeles lloran_".

De pie oye y tararea un trozo de la canción. Luego se agacha y recoge lo que tenía sobre la alfombra.

De su cuaderno de matemáticas cae una foto. Una foto que esa misma mañana se había hecho en el instituto y que nada más llegar a casa había escaneado.

Está preciosa.

Bueno, tal vez preciosa no sea la palabra, ya que sale sacando la lengua y guiñando un ojo. Pero para Jasper ella siempre está preciosa.

Le tiene puesta la mano por detrás, abrazándole. Si ella supiera que estaría abrazándole cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo de cada día. Abrazándole y besándole. No pararía de saborear sus labios. Su boca. Y es que la quiere. La ama con todas sus fuerzas. Cómo es posible que todavía haya gente que diga que a los dieciséis años no se sabe lo que es el amor. Qué no es un amor verdadero. ¿Y esto qué es? Si le duele con tan solo pensarlo.

Mira su reloj. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿Y si la llama? No, no quiere ser pesado. No quiere molestarle. Qué le podría decir además. Si la ve cada día en clase. No, no puede ser un pesado. ¿Un SMS? No, tampoco. Eso sería peor aún. ¿Y si luego no lo contesta como ha pasado otras veces? Se pone nervioso. Tenso. Cree que no le importa lo más mínimo. Es duro amar en silencio.

El ordenador. Internet. Seguro que a esta hora anda en el Messenger. Últimamente entra mucho. Más de lo habitual. Aunque a veces tarde en contestarle. Silencios largos. Silencios eternos.

Jasper entra en su MSN, y teclea la clave, "Bellatq".

No está.

Sale del MSN y vuelve a escribir la contraseña.

Diez veces en media hora.

No aparece.

Finalmente, derrotado, se tumba en la cama con la almohada sobre la cabeza. En su PC suena "_Labios compartidos_".

**xxxx**

**Holaaa!**

**Para qué veais que si me acuerdo de vosotros y os quiero, aquí teneis el 2º capítulo. Si puedo subo algunos más :)**

**xoxo**

**Meriis's Little Mind**


	3. Marcada

**Alerta de nueva historia:**

**Ya se, ya se, no me ahorquen u.u**

**He tenido esto abandonadísimo y estoy realmente avergonzada de ello, mi vida es algo complicada ultimamente y mi ordenador no coopera para nada.**

**He publicado una adaptación de la saga "La casa de la noche" de P.C Cast, muy interesante a mi parecer. Como es una adaptacíon que tengo bastante adelantada os compensaré todo el tiempo esperado subiendo continuadamente y sin pausa hasta finalizarla. Os ruego que me dejeis RR con vuestra opinión.**

**Subiré un nuevo cap. de esta historia en los siguientes dias, estad atentos.**

**Bittes & Kisses.**

**M**ariella**W**aldor_f._


End file.
